1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
Heretofore, there has been used a type of recording apparatus in which a recording target medium is transported by using a transportation mechanism provided with a driving roller. For example, in JP-A-2007-152785, there has been disclosed a recording apparatus in which a recording target medium is transported by using a transportation mechanism constituted by a pair of rollers which include a driving roller and which pinch the recording target medium.
In existing recording apparatuses, such a structure in which a recording target medium is transported by a transportation mechanism constituted by a pair of rollers which include a driving roller and which pinch the recording target medium is common. With respect to a pair of rollers, particularly, a type of pair of rollers, one being a driven roller disposed at an image-recorded face side of a recording target medium, the other one being a driving roller disposed at an opposite side of the recording target medium from the image-recorded face side, has been commonly used.
For such an existing recording apparatus as described above, nevertheless, a transportation defect, such as a roller mark which is left on a recording target medium as a result of such a structure in which the recording target medium is pinched by a pair of rollers, has sometimes occurred. Particularly, a case where a roller mark a driven roller leaves on an image-recorded face of a recording target medium results in degradation of recording quality has sometimes occurred.